<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's brush our teeth together by plutokenma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982274">let's brush our teeth together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokenma/pseuds/plutokenma'>plutokenma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, DaiSuga Week, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutokenma/pseuds/plutokenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“come on love, let’s brush our teeth together,” daichi pleaded through the darkness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's brush our teeth together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>two months. he hadn’t seen suga’s smile in two months. daichi didn’t know why his lover turned so dim. he couldn’t get out of bed to teach, he couldn’t wash his hair, he couldn’t be himself. morning after morning suga faced the same wall, not a single word uttered from his mouth. he only got up to drink a bitter void of coffee or stare out the window.</p><p>so daichi did what he could: brushed his hands through suga’s hair, laid out clothes for him, threw blankets in the dryer to warm them up, made coffee every morning, made food for suga before he left for work. but every night when daichi came home, the food was still on the counter. cold. untouched. and suga was tucked away in their room. cold. untouched.</p><p>suga didn’t resent daichi. he wanted him there, he wanted daichi in every part of his life. hell, he wanted the feeling of daichi’s tender words to fill his heart again. but he felt nothing. no this wasn’t him falling out of love. suga wanted to fall in love so badly. he wanted his heart to be hugged so tightly by love that it suffocated him. he wanted to feel. </p><p>when daichi came home that evening, the food was gone. a smile spread across his face. slipping off his shoes, daichi rushed to their room. though, the scene infront of him was the same. the lights were out. suga was facing the wall. and daichi’s smile faded away. today was no different than the others. a universe of emptiness in between them. one that used to be legs intertwined in mornings and soft kisses pressed to necks. so daichi went back to their living room, where frames of solemn nostalgia filled the walls. he stared at each one. yearning for his lover to come back home. to escape the concrete walls around him. his lovebird trapped in a cage.</p><p>singular tears rolled down his worn face. oh how he yearned and yearned for a life with suga again. a life where these pictures mirrored reality. instead he had memories to cling onto. </p><p>hours pass. 8pm. the sun said goodbye and stars filled the night sky. the two lovers were still separated. daichi was pacing in the living room, suga was looking into the abyss. “where did i go wrong?” daichi thought over and over again. his head fell to his calloused hands. today may be no different from the others, but daichi had enough of this routine. </p><p>the floorboard creaked underneath him as he entered the bedroom. he held his breath, eyes darting to the figure of suga laying gently on their bed. he needed change. this routine of emptiness couldn’t continue. </p><p>“come on love, let’s brush our teeth together,” daichi pleaded through the darkness, “please kou.”</p><p>suga let the blanket fall from his shoulders. warm touches replaced the coldness wrapped around him. sock-clad feet pressed against the floor. suga had gotten up for the first time today. and daichi felt the touch of his lover for the first time in weeks. </p><p>daichi guided the frail boy towards the bathroom, where toothbrushes laid on the counter. waiting to be used. he flickered the lights on, but suga’s sleeves rushed to his face. too bright. for now. a candle’s light would do.</p><p>hands slipped around suga’s waist. two figures rest in the mirror, silhouetted. running water encased the silence. daichi took suga’s hands into his own, picking up the toothbrush and smearing toothpaste across it. he ran it under the water before motioning suga’s hands to swish. back and forth. back and forth. the grey-haired boy’s eyes closed, leaning back into daichi’s embrace as the dark-haired boy healed the silence trapping suga. no words were spoken between the two. no words were needed to be spoken. </p><p>two minutes went by. suga’s teeth anew. refreshed. daichi resting his lips on suga’s hair. wanting to stay there forever, feeling at home again. </p><p>though, the two made their way back to the bedroom. where darkness now comforted instead of separating. blankets were thrown over the two. suga’s head laying against daichi’s chest. syncopated breathing and heartbeats lulling the two to sleep. the room was no longer cold. the silence no longer hurt. suga finally felt at home in this abyss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you as always for reading! this was based off of a tiktok i saw about the simple task of brushing your teeth. if you want to support me further, my twitter is @catboysatori!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>